


Fantasies

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Scott and Stiles share a fantasy about Liam and it comes to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd but I hope it turned out well, regardless!
> 
> Enjoy.

Moans filled the room as Scott had Stiles backed up against his wall, jacking him off while he sucked on his neck and Stiles gripped his shoulders.

The taller teen moved a hand from Scott’s shoulders, trailing it down to dip into the loose sweatpants the alpha was wearing. He grasped Scott’s erection and pulled it out, tugging and twisting with his long fingers until the other boy was moaning too.

“ _Fuck_ , Scott. You’re so good.” Stiles whispered and Scott smirked into his neck before moving up to claim the taller boy’s lips. They kissed for a moment, tongues dancing together until Stiles pulled away to pant against Scott’s mouth.

“Wanna do so many things with you… to you.” He spoke against Scott’s mouth, the alpha moaning at the words.

Stiles continued, “Would let you fuck me, if you wanted.”

Scott groaned, “Yeah, I would.” He breathed out, moving back to kiss Stiles neck as he kept moving his hand along the human’s shaft.

“Or watch you fuck someone else, beat myself off as I watch.” Stiles said and Scott paused at the suggestion of someone else being brought in but ultimately moaned against Stiles’ neck and nodded.

Stiles felt the nod and kept going, “God, that’d be so hot. Who would you want? Who would you fuck as I watched?”

Scott stopped his ministrations on the paler boy’s neck and pulled away, looking at Stiles with dilated pupils. He bit his lip in hesitation before uttering, “Liam.”

Stiles’ lips parted in a groan and he pressed their mouths together again for a brief kiss. He pulled away and said, “Yes, fuck, yes.”

He let his head fall against Scott’s shoulder as the werewolf moved his hand faster along his cock, swiping his thumb across the head. Stiles gasped and let out a guttural groan as he came over Scott’s fingers.

The human let his hand go slack as he climaxed and Scott pushed it away, taking his own hardness in hand and jacking himself with a grunt.

Stiles pulled back to look into Scott’s eyes, “Come on, Scotty. Think of me watching you fuck your beta. He’d probably beg for it, moan so loud for it…” Stiles trailed off. Scott growled and kissed the taller boy as he spurted cum onto his hand and Stiles’ leg.

They made out there, lips moving together in a lazy kiss as they enjoyed the aftershocks of their orgasms. Scott finally pulled away, searching Stiles’ face as he asked, “Would you really watch me have sex with Liam?”

Stiles blushed slightly and replied, “Honestly? Yeah.”

Scott smiled and pecked him on the lips, pulling back to say, “I would fuck him while you watched, if I could.”

Stiles moaned quietly and said, “Dude, I’m gonna have so much spank bank material.”

The alpha just laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

 

Scott strolled through the hallways of Beacon Hills High, headed to the locker room to pick up his stuff before the weekend; the school day at an end.

He barely registered the sounds coming through the door as he pushed it open, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a groan come from near the showers.

He walked slowly towards the back of the room, passing lockers as he strained his ears to listen closer. A wet sound was made and he heard a certain beta whisper, “Fuck, Stiles…”

His pace quickened as he jogged to the place he heard them. The alpha paused when he turned a corner and was met with Liam pressed naked against the tiled wall as a fully-clothed Stiles sucked him off. He gulped and stared while Liam rested his head against the wall, whispering obscenities with closed lids while the pale teen below him worked his length in his mouth.

After a moment, Scott was done staring and let his backpack fall to the floor. The noise prompted Liam to open his eyes, widening them at Scott. Stiles glanced over too, but just smirked around Liam’s dick and kept sucking.

Scott growled, his irises flashing crimson before he moved quickly towards Liam.  He halted in front of the younger boy, assessing his expression. Liam just stared at him, his lips parted as he panted and flicked his gaze between the alpha’s eyes and his mouth.

Scott leaned in and pressed their lips together in an experimental, chaste kiss. Liam moaned against his mouth and Scott took the chance to press his tongue in, eliciting another pleased noise from the beta.

Scott raised a tan hand up to cradle the back of Liam’s head as he ravaged his mouth with a forceful tongue.

Liam whined against his alpha’s lips, overwhelmed by the two boys’ actions as he felt his orgasm build up. He pulled away from the kiss and warned Stiles, “Stiles, I’m- I’m about to…” He let out a groan as Stiles pulled off him with a wet noise and grinned up at him.

“Go ahead.” The tall teen said as he kept a hand on Liam, jacking him up and down.

Liam groaned, letting his head fall back against the tiles behind him as he came, his release jetting out and across Stiles face. Stiles didn’t mind the facial and even licked around his mouth to catch some of the whiteness.

He smiled and turned to Scott, “Knew he’d taste good.”

Scott just groaned, pulling Stiles up to a standing position and crashing their lips together. Stiles moaned into his mouth and brought his hands up to clutch the alpha’s waist. Scott responded by gripping Stiles’ face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart after a moment and Stiles said, “I told Liam about our fantasy and we were waiting here for you and well… things escalated.” He grinned at Liam for a second before turning back towards Scott, “You still want to?”

Scott looked between Liam’s bare body and Stiles before nodding fervently, “Yeah, totally. Yes.”

Stiles grinned again and pecked Scott on the lips before pulling away and rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a packet of lube and looked up to see Scott looking Liam up and down, the beta staring back as he bit his bottom lip.

Stiles smirked and tapped Scott on the shoulder, handing him the packet with a wink. The alpha looked down at the packet and up at Liam; his cheeks still flushed from coming.

Scott sauntered over to his beta, tipping his chin up and claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. Liam hummed into it and wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, moaning quietly as the older boy’s jeans brushed his naked cock.

The kiss ended when Scott pulled away to look seriously at Liam, “You want this?”

The younger werewolf nodded, answering, “Yeah, a lot.”

Scott smiled and pecked him on the lips one more time before pulling away and ripping the packet of lube open, squirting some on his fingers.

Liam gulped and turned around, shivering in anticipation. He pressed his arms against the wall and spread his legs slightly as he felt Scott’s hand on his ass.

The alpha pulled his cheeks apart, revealing his hole. Scott moaned at the sight and moved his other hand over, pressing a slick finger against the tight ring of muscle. He swirled the pad of his finger around the skin there and pushed in slowly until he was to the knuckle.

Liam bit his lip above him, letting out a quiet moan as Scott pressed in deeper with his finger. The alpha pulled his finger back, tugging on the younger boy’s rim and pulling an animalistic groan from him. Scott moved a second finger in alongside the first. Liam tensed up some at the stretch but pleasure took over pain as Scott brushed the fingers across his prostate.

The alpha smiled when he realized he’d found his spot and returned to that place every press in of his fingers. His dick twitched at the noises Liam made and he added a third digit inside him, hoping to cause more sinful sounds to fall out of him.

Liam gasped out as Scott prodded that spot for what seemed like the hundredth time. His cock was at full hardness again and he pressed it against the wall in front of him as Scott fucked him with his fingers.

A moan fell out of Liam’s mouth and he spoke up with a slight whine in his voice, “Please, I want you now. I’m ready.”

Scott nodded and retracted his fingers, standing up and twirling Liam around to face him. He brought their lips together for a short kiss, interrupted by a moan from Stiles.

Scott and Liam looked over at the tall boy, his jeans pushed down and his hardness in hand. Stiles blushed slightly and he stuttered out, “K-Keep going.” His hand kept moving along his shaft as he uttered the words and Scott bit back a moan at the sight of him.

The alpha turned towards Liam, kissing him one more time before grabbing his hand and tugging him over to a bench facing Stiles. Scott shucked off his clothes quickly and sat down, gazing up at Liam with want. The beta felt a shiver down his spine under his alpha’s stare and moved over to stand in front of him.

Scott spread his legs slightly and Liam moaned. The older boy made a gesture for Liam to turn around and he obliged, looking at a disheveled and aroused Stiles. He felt Scott’s hands on his hips, guiding him back. He let himself be positioned over Scott’s cock, letting out a harsh breath as he could feel the alpha prod at his entrance.

Both of them moaned out as he lowered his ass down onto Scott, breaching his tight hole. The younger werewolf acutely felt how thick Scott was, stretching him and giving a slight burn with the pleasure. The burn faded away as they sat there and he rose up and dropped back down experimentally.

Scott cursed when Liam moved, the tight heat seeming like too much. It was as if all he could feel was Liam and the boy was currently moving back up again just to slide back down slowly, driving Scott crazy.

The alpha tried something, thrusting up tentatively. He was rewarded with a loud moan from the younger boy and he continued, fucking up into Liam as the freshman gripped his thighs like he might float away if he let go.

Liam panted out between moans as he looked up and into Stiles’ eyes. The human was slightly slack-jawed as he looked back at Liam, hand still working his length. Liam pulled a hand away from Scott’s thigh and wrapped it around his own hardness, matching his pace with Stiles’.

Stiles’ caught on to what he was doing and groaned as the younger boy mirrored his own jerking movements. He licked his lips and Liam did the same, pulling another noise of arousal from him.

Liam’s eyes squinted shut and he cursed loudly when Scott changed angles inside him, mercilessly pounding against his prostate at each thrust in.

“Fuck, Scott. Fuck.” Liam half-shouted out, jerking himself harder while Scott fucked into him.

Below him, the alpha’s brows furrowed together as he moved up into Liam. He could feel himself getting close and his thrusts became more sporadic. Claws dug into the bench under him as he fucked up into Liam once more before his hips stuttered to a stop and he spilled his release into Liam.

A groan spilled out of Liam at the feeling of Scott coming inside him and with only a few jerks of his hand, he was spurting cum over his fingers. He trembled a little above Scott when he came and Scott pet a comforting hand down his bicep.

In the aftershocks of his orgasm, Liam opened his eyes to see Stiles’ head thrown back against wall as he jacked himself. The freshman smirked to himself before pulling off Scott with a moan and a parting caress to the alpha’s thigh. He walked over to Stiles, kneeling down in front of the oblivious teen and smacking his hand away.

Stiles looked down in confusion before lust clouded his expression at the sight of Liam wrapping his hand around the junior’s length. He gave a couple tugs before pulling the head into his mouth, sucking lightly.

“Fuck.” Stiles swore, keeping his eyes on the freshman’s face as he sucked on him. Liam looked up, blue eye’s locking with honey-colored ones. He sucked harder, eyes boring into Stiles’ as his cheeks hollowed out and Stiles tangled his fingers in his hair.

“Liam…” He sighed out, running his fingers affectionately through his hair. Liam responded by just sinking down farther, sucking in as much of Stiles as he could. The human swore again and groaned loudly.

“Not gonna, fuck, not gonna last long.” Stiles said as Liam bobbed his head up and down, looking up at the taller teen with striking blue eyes.

“Liam, I’m gonna…” He trailed off with a groan and Liam just kept sucking, keeping eye contact. Stiles cursed and shot cum into Liam’s mouth, the freshman swallowing most of it. Some dribbled down his chin and he swiped his thumb across the trail of semen; popping it into his mouth and sucking it clean.

Stiles moaned at that and pulled Liam up for a searing kiss. He tasted himself on Liam’s tongue but couldn’t care less as he ran hands along the werewolf’s sides.

Liam moaned against Stiles’ lips when he felt Scott attach himself to his neck, sucking quickly healing hickies to the skin there. His hands gripped the freshman’s waist as he worked on his neck and Stiles kissed him from the front. He almost felt dizzy with all that was happening.

Soon enough, Stiles pulled away from Liam. The beta sighed at the loss of his lips and opened his eyes to meet Stiles’. Scott paused his ministrations on Liam’s neck to look at Stiles too.

The tall teen grinned at them, taking in their flushed cheeks and lips dark from kissing with a slight sense of pride.

“I totally just had a threesome.” He said with a smirk.

Scott rolled his eyes, keeping a hand on Liam’s shoulder as he moved around the younger boy to kiss Stiles. He pulled away to smile at the two other boys.

“Yeah, we totally did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos if you did and feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
